


Sweet Serendipity

by orphan_account, Winchesterek



Series: Farm/Drifter AU [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Claiming Bites, Farmer Derek, Farmer Stiles Stilinski, Horses, M/M, Marking, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Riding, Rimming, Scent Marking, Scenting, Self-Lubrication, Slick as Lube, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesterek/pseuds/Winchesterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles admits a long buried desire for Derek, Derek's response is better than he could have hoped for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a time stamp fitting in the Drifter AU 'verse for our fic, [Holding on and Letting Go.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4430633/chapters/10067540) It takes places in the interim between the main fic and the epilogue and was an excuse to write some bottom!Derek for the 'verse, which was hinted at in the main fic, but never realized.
> 
> There is some discussion of societal norms in relation to Alphas and Omegas and what's considered wrong or unnatural for them to want.

Derek felt himself grinning as the sun beat down on his bare shoulders, wind blowing his hair off his forehead. He pulled Sam’s reins, relishing the horse's responsiveness, working smoothly with him as they wheeled and started back towards the barn. In the distance, he could see Elijah trotting Bill after him slowly and Derek felt a burst of pride. Elijah was getting good at riding, so much bigger and calmer than the whirling dervish Derek had met all those years ago.

Derek slowed Sam down from the gallop, enjoying the slight soreness in his muscles, if not the sweat running down his bare back. He could see the tiny figure of Lily sitting under a large tree with Stiles, waving madly. Derek waved back and blew her a kiss. He could hear her lyrical giggle with his sensitive ears as he blew another kiss, this time to Stiles.

“You’re doing great, Elijah,” Derek called as Elijah brought Bill up to a gentle canter.

He pulled up on the reins and directed Sam up next to Stiles. Lily was scribbling intently with some coloring wax that Marin had brought during her last visit. Derek smiled gently at her, never tiring of watching her. The older she got, the more she looked just like a tiny copy of her father.

“Beautiful day,” Derek said to Stiles. “I'm glad I decided to take Sam out. I haven’t gotten him enough exercise with all the rain we’ve had lately.”

Stiles grinned up at Derek, fingers working in Lily's hair. "It's nice to spend the day out in the sun, isn't it?" Lily wiggled in front of him as she reached for a wax color and Stiles gave a brief sigh. "I'm never going to learn how to do that braid Marin did in her hair the last time they spent the night." Stiles' eyes flicked up to Derek and lingered unashamedly.

Derek felt his nostrils flare a bit as Stiles’ scent filled them. Feeling a bit sadistic, Derek flexed the muscles in his arms and arched his back a bit in a stretch, smirking as Stiles’ scent went tangy with arousal. “See something you like?” he asked, blinking innocently.

Stiles' cheeks flushed a blotchy red that disappeared under his shirt. He averted his eyes briefly and drew in an unsteady breath before looking back up at Derek. "Very much so," he replied, the corner of his mouth pulling up in a smile. "But your son is riding way too fast on that horse," Stiles added, glancing back behind Derek, now tense.

Derek turned and saw Elijah had sped up again. “Elijah!” Derek called. “Don’t work him too hard!” Elijah came back down to a trot and Derek swiveled back to Stiles. “Better?”

"Much," Stiles said with a snort. "The last thing we need is for Bill to have a heart attack." Stiles glanced at Lily when she lifted up her drawing to show Derek. "Look Papa! It's you and Sam!"

“That’s so sweet, baby,” Derek said. He suddenly had one of those surreal moments when he couldn’t believe this was his life. That he had a mate and children. They may not be his by blood, but he did his best to be their father in every other way. “I’ll make sure to hang that up on the wall when we go back in the house.” Lily smiled, pleased.

When Lily placed her drawing back down and stood up, Stiles gave a defeated sigh as their daughter walked over to Derek, hair half braided. "I wanna ride!" she squeaked, reaching up and jumping. Stiles sat there, chuckling, eyes drifting back up as his gaze licked over Derek's body again.

Heat flooded Derek’s body, and he shook his head minutely. “Sure thing, sweetie. Hang on!” Derek scooped Lily up and settled her in front of him on Sam’s back. He circled her tiny waist with one arm, before he winked at Stiles and nudged Sam back into a trot as Lily laughed with delight.

***

Stiles walked into the bedroom and ran a hand through his hair. He smiled when he turned to look back towards the bed and saw Derek there. He chuckled. "They're both down for bed."

“That’s good,” Derek said, stretching his arms out languidly, before crossing them behind his head. He stayed there and enjoyed the way Stiles’ eyes roved over his naked body. Even after being together for years, Derek still was enamored with the way he could affect Stiles, just as much as Stiles affected him.

Stiles grinned and licked his lips, walking towards the bed and crawled in, moving over Derek to give him a kiss. "You're such a tease, you know that?"

“I think you like it,” Derek murmured against Stiles’ lips, arching his back and rubbing himself on Stiles’ front like a cat, humming at the warm drag of skin.

Stiles' breathing became shallow and he closed his eyes. "I do," he admitted, drawing his bottom lip between his teeth and sighing out. "I love watching you when you're riding."

“Yeah?” Derek breathed. He tugged Stiles down, encouraging him to drop his weight on top of him. “What do you like about it?” Derek knew he was fishing a little bit, but he couldn’t help it. He was curious.

Stiles gave a soft whine and buried his face against Derek's neck, taking deep breaths. He mumbled inaudible words into Derek's skin as he settled against his mate.

Derek furrowed his brow and stroked Stiles' back. "What is it?" Stiles had gone tense in his arms.

Stiles took a deep breath and nuzzled against the crook of Derek’s neck again before tilting his face more towards Derek, saying quietly in his ear, “I wish you would ride me like that.”

Derek froze, his brain taking a second to process what Stiles just said. Then he felt a flash of heat dash through his body and he flushed. “Really?” he asked, looking at Stiles with wide eyes. It was almost unheard of for an Omega to be a dominant in any aspect of a relationship, but through the years, Derek had quickly learned that Stiles was anything but ordinary.

Stiles was still and quiet, chest barely moving as he breathed. “I mean, I don't expect - it was just a thought. I know it’s not, you know.”

“No, I don’t know.” Derek kept his voice soft. “Are you ashamed of what you want?” He felt like he was stepping on dangerous territory, but it was something he wanted to clarify.

Stiles buried his face against Derek’s shoulder again and sighed. “Maybe… I don't know. It’s not like it’s something that I can ever have or something I’ll ever do. It was just a thought. I guess… I’m afraid of what you’ll think of me now.”

Shuffling himself backward, Derek put his fingers under Stiles’ chin and tilted it up until he met Derek’s eyes. “Don’t ever be ashamed of yourself. And you never have to be afraid of what I think of you. I’ll always love you.” He tugged Stiles close again and ran his hand up and down Stiles’ arm, doing his best to soothe him. “You’re not the only one who sometimes thinks things that go against what we were raised to feel.”

Stiles’ brows slowly furrowed in a look of confusion as his eyes studied Derek. “Really?” he asked quietly.

Derek nodded and sighed. “Our biology gives us certain imperatives, but… sometimes biology isn’t everything.” He rubbed his face on the top of Stiles’ head, letting his eyes fall closed. “I want things with you that I’ve never wanted with anyone else, could never have trusted anyone else with.”

Stiles’ fingers carefully stroked along Derek’s chest, his breath still shallow as he rested against Derek. “Like what?” he breathed, as if he were afraid to hope.

“The same thing you want. I want to know what it’s like to feel you inside of me.” Finally voicing this desire out loud made Derek’s face burn, yet at the same time he felt liberated.

Stiles’ fingers stilled and his heartbeat quickened. He placed a careful kiss against Derek’s chest and then rubbed his cheek against him. He was quiet for several moments before he said gently, “We could… try. If you want.”

Despite his face still radiating with a blush, Derek answered, “I want. Very much.” He slid his hand around the back of Stiles’ neck and pulled him up into a deep and thorough kiss.

Stiles whined softly against Derek’s lips, already half hard against his mate’s hip as he slid more on top of him. Stiles kissed Derek with a needy hunger in his actions, fingers tracing down Derek’s side. “I know we’ve had so much sex, but we’ve never done this before,” he breathed between kisses. “I’m nervous.”

“Me too,” Derek admitted. “But I want it. Even if it’s awkward.” He rolled his hips up against Stiles’, letting him feel where he was rapidly getting hard himself. There was an air of hushed expectation in their bedroom, the only sounds their murmurs and panted breaths, as they ran their hands over each other.

Stiles smiled against Derek’s lips and kissed him again. “I’ll try not to be awkward… but no promises,” he teased. He kissed across Derek’s jaw line then slinked down to press kisses against his chest, leaving gentle bites against Derek’s skin that rapidly faded as he traveled down Derek’s body.

Derek sighed and stretched luxuriously, relishing the feel of Stiles’ lips on his body. Almost without thinking about it, Derek let his legs fall apart, making more room for Stiles to settle between them. His hand drifted down to rest on the top of Stiles’ head, and he carded his fingers through the soft strands, watching Stiles through lidded eyes.

Stiles nuzzled into the hairs as the base of Derek’s dick, breathing in deeply before rubbing his cheek against him. He turned his face to press his lips against Derek’s hardening shaft, traveling to the tip to give him a teasing lick before closing his mouth around him and taking him in. Stiles groaned softly, his fingers tracing over Derek’s balls before moving down to ghost over Derek’s entrance.

Biting his lip, Derek’s fingers tightened a bit in Stiles’ hair, careful not to tug too hard. He had touched himself there before, but this was the first time someone else had touched him there. Little zings of sensation had him thrusting back and forth between Stiles’ plush mouth and his teasing finger. Now fully hard, he moaned as Stiles swirled his tongue around the head of his cock, before dipping down and swallowing around him. “So good,” he whispered, reverent.

Stiles' jaw relaxed as he drew back enough to give Derek room to thrust into his mouth, giving small grunts and groans with each thrust. His fingers rubbed over Derek's entrance before dipping his hand back to run over his own entrance and slicking his fingers. When they pressed back against Derek's hole, they were liberally wet with slick.

Derek gasped, his free hand flying up to grasp the headboard. “Do it,” he moaned. “Put them in me. Let me feel you.”

Stiles moaned around Derek's cock, taking him in deep as he rubbed and massaged Derek, then pressed his fingers carefully against the tight ring of muscle.

Stars exploded behind Derek’s eyelids as Stiles’ finger breached him and he clutched desperately at the headboard. He could hear sounds pouring from his lips, unable to hold them back. The muscles in his stomach stood out in sharp relief as he quivered and abruptly came down Stiles’ throat.

Stiles swallowed quickly, his throat constricting around Derek’s cock as it spasmed and jerked. When Derek rested back against the bed, Stiles carefully drew off and breathed deeply, then coughed once before giving Derek a grin. “I’m taking that as a good thing,” he said, crooking his fingers inside of Derek, wrapped warm and smooth around them.

Derek whined and nodded. “Very good,” he rasped then twitched as Stiles pressed against his prostate, his dick shooting more come onto his stomach. “Fuck,” he gasped and laughed, a bit breathless.

Stiles leaned down to lick the come from Derek’s abdomen, carefully drawing his fingers back at the same time and pressing them in before leaning up to give Derek a kiss. “You feel so warm and tight around my fingers,” Stiles breathed against Derek’s lips. “That’s how you’re going to feel around my dick.”

Planting his feet on the mattress, Derek spread his legs further, giving Stiles more room. All he could think about was Stiles filling him, giving him more of this feeling. “And you were afraid it’d be awkward,” Derek panted, dropping his hand down to fist at the bed sheets, his hips rolling. He could feel the sweat standing out along his hairline, as those long, perfect fingers slid along his inner walls.

“I don't think I said that,” Stiles said with a small chuckle, licking his lips as he thrust his fingers in slowly again and pressed firmly against Derek’s prostate, massaging his fingers against him. “I wanna taste you, Derek. Eat you out like you do so good for me.”

Derek’s brain felt close to short-circuiting. Stiles had gotten close to doing that before when he sucked Derek off, but he’d never eaten Derek out the way he did to Stiles. And right now, Derek wanted nothing more, besides getting Stiles’ beautiful cock inside him. “Do it,” he said. “God, do it.”

Stiles gave Derek a kiss and one more thrust of his fingers before he withdrew them. “Turn over and get on your knees.”

Delicious anticipation curled inside Derek’s gut. He whined a bit at how empty he felt now, before flipping himself over and getting up onto his knees, letting his chest rest on the mattress and resting his face on his crossed arms in presentation. He felt another shudder run through himself as he imagined what he must look like, on display for Stiles to admire.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Stiles said, moving his hands out to stroke over Derek’s back and down to his ass. He gripped Derek’s ass cheeks and squeezed. “You know I’ve been thinking about this for years,” Stiles said, leaning down to place a kiss against Derek’s lower back, pressing his hips forward to give Derek a tease of his dick.

Derek groaned into the pillow. “Me too,” he moaned. “Why the hell didn’t we talk about this sooner?”

“We’re talking about it now,” Stiles whispered against Derek’s skin, leaving a trail of kisses down his lower back and onto his ass. Stiles gripped Derek and spread him, revealing his slick hole. Stiles leaned in and placed the flat of his tongue against Derek’s entrance, giving him a teasing lick. He made a sound of approval coupled with a growl low in his throat.

"Oh god," Derek heard himself whine. His breath whooshed out of him and he clutched desperately at the pillow. "You're going to kill me."

Stiles didn't stop. Instead, he kept Derek spread with one hand and pressed a finger against Derek’s entrance with his other, until Derek opened up beautifully and sucked him right in. Stiles hummed against Derek, pressing his tongue in right along with his finger, flicking it and licking inside of him with a muffled groan.

Derek felt like stars were bursting behind his tightly closed eyes. He’d never imagined it would feel like _this._ It felt right, letting Stiles in like this. Blindly reaching back with one of his hands, he brushed Stiles’ hair, gently clutching the soft strands.

Stiles whimpered, pressing against Derek's hand and crooking his finger inside of Derek to press against his prostate. He fucked his tongue into him, working in another finger along the first eagerly.

Derek cried out at the additional stretch, the faint burn fading almost instantly behind a haze of pleasure. He could feel himself rutting backwards onto Stiles' finger and tongue, unable to stop himself. "Stiles... _fuck._ I need you, _please._ More, I need more." Derek's cheeks were flushed from exertion as well as the words tumbling from his lips, but he just kept on begging hoarsely.

Stiles pulled away with an obscene sound. "I don't want to hurt you," he breathed. "Are you sure you can take more?" Stiles fucked two fingers into Derek, spreading them to stretch his mate more.

“Yes, yes, I’m sure,” Derek gasped. All his thoughts had narrowed down to his need to have Stiles inside of him.

Stiles withdrew his fingers from Derek to slick them up more with his own slick and then worked three into his mate. When Derek begged for more, Stiles worked a fourth into and crooked them up to rub firmly against Derek’s prostate.

Derek felt almost incoherent with pleasure, shocking himself with how shameless he was being. His cock was spurting pre-come onto the sheets steadily, twitching and throbbing with every press to his prostate. “If you don’t get inside me right now, I’m going to come on your fingers,” he moaned, clenching his ass around Stiles’ hand.

Stiles groaned softly behind him, reaching down to gather more slick from his dripping hole and stroking his own cock. “Yeah. Yeah, okay.” He withdrew his fingers from Derek and reached down to grip his dick, lining it up with Derek’s entrance. He leaned over to kiss the back of Derek’s shoulder as he slowly pressed in.

Feeling like his brain was going to melt out his ears, Derek let out a long, low groan as every inch of Stiles sunk into him. He arched his back, feeling Stiles bottom out against the upturned curve of his ass. “Oh my god,” he breathed, the feeling of fullness overwhelming him.

Stiles groaned against the back of Derek’s neck as he pressed against him, chest to back, arms wrapped around Derek’s torso. “You’re so tight,” he breathed, kissing over Derek’s skin, hips still.

No wonder Stiles loved this so much. Derek never knew, never _imagined_ how this could feel. Having someone buried so deep inside him, it was so different than the other way around. He felt completely at Stiles’ mercy and yet so in control, knowing that he was making Stiles feel so good too. “Move,” he grunted. “Let me feel it, Stiles.”

Stiles released Derek enough so he could pull his hips back and thrust back into Derek, slow and deep. He groaned against Derek’s neck, grinding against him before starting up a slow, torturous pace. “Fuck… you feel so fucking good.”

“God, so do you,” Derek panted, twisting his neck to mouth at as much of Stiles’ jaw as he could reach. One particularly deep thrust had him whimpering in the back of his throat and trying to thrust his hips harder back against Stiles.

Stiles shifted to kiss Derek, his hand moving to grip around Derek's throat at the awkward angle. He groaned into Derek's mouth as he rocked his hips, grinding as if he were trying to knot Derek.

“Stiles,” Derek panted. “I think there’s something you wanted from me.” He thrust his hips back again, his eyes rolling back in his head, everything fogged with pleasure.

Stiles’ hand moved down to Derek’s hip, holding him still as he snapped his hips, bottoming out into him with a quiet moan. “Yeah… you think… I mean, you think you can?” he asked, panting.

Derek groaned loudly at the sharper thrusts. “I want to try. For you, let me try.” Tensing his thighs, he pushed himself upright, Stiles pressed against him while they were on their knees. He looped his arm around Stiles’ neck and kissed him desperately. His cock jutted out from his front, angry red and twitching. He felt on the verge of something amazing and wanted to follow it to where it ended.

Stiles returned the kiss, sloppy and hungry for Derek, arms wrapped around him. When they parted, Stiles gently eased out of Derek, hands petting down Derek’s warm skin. He moved to sit on the bed, reaching out for Derek. “C’mere.”

Feeling a strange emptiness, Derek shuffled forward, lacing his fingers through Stiles’ and pulling him in for another kiss. He carefully straddled Stiles’ thighs, letting their cocks glide together, little shocks of pleasure shooting through him at the contact. “I love you,” he whispered, looking into Stiles’ eyes, his feelings too much to contain in the moment.

“I love you, so much,” Stiles whispered, squeezing Derek’s hand. He reached out with his other to grip Derek’s hip and pull him closer. “I’m glad I can share everything with you.”

“Me too.” Derek rubbed his nose against Stiles’ cheek, breathing him in. Rising up onto his knees, he positioned himself over Stiles’ cock, moving one hand to grip it. Maneuvering himself carefully, he sunk down, biting his lip at the sweet drag of skin on skin, sighing as the feeling of fullness returned. When he was fully seated, he wiggled a bit and laughed, then kissed Stiles’ deeply, looping his arms around Stiles’ shoulders.

“Why are you laughing,” Stiles said with a chuckle against Derek’s lips, wrapping his arms around Derek. He moved in to nuzzle at Derek’s neck, marking him with his scent.

"Felt a little silly, wiggling in your lap," Derek said then gasped as he tried rolling his hips. The new angle was hitting him in all the right spots. "Don't feel so silly anymore," he panted, then raised himself up and slammed back down, groaning loudly.

Stiles gripped Derek’s hair and crushed a kiss against his mouth, muffling Derek’s groaning with his own. “We can take it slow,” he breathed against Derek’s lips. “I know it can feel overwhelming the first time.”

Derek slowed the pace of his thrusting, starting to roll his hips carefully, concentrating on feeling every inch of Stiles along the sensitive skin of his hole. Steadying himself with one hand on Stiles' shoulder, he used the other to grip the headboard, leaning back slightly and rolling his hips again. His cock slid across Stiles' stomach, leaving a trail of glistening pre-come. "Feels so good," he mumbled, his eyes fluttering closed.

Stiles moved both his hands to Derek’s hips, gripping him until his knuckles were white. Stiles rocked his hips in tandem with Derek’s, meeting his thrusts. Stiles groaned low in the back of his throat as he raised his hips and pressed fully inside of Derek.

Derek found himself clenching tight around Stiles again, gasping at the pressure against his prostate. He let his head fall back, stretching the line of his throat in complete submission. A thrill shot through him that he finally had someone he could trust this completely, could open himself up too. "Stiles..." Derek breathed. "Feels so good... I'm getting close." His chest was heaving with his breaths, sweat trickling down his back.

Stiles leaned up more, closing his mouth on the line of Derek’s neck, licking and sucking dark marks into his skin. “Wanna feel you come around me,” Stiles breathed against Derek’s neck, his hands falling to Derek’s ass as he gripped him and yanked him onto his cock, forcing himself deep into Derek. Fangs pricked at the sensitive flesh of Derek’s skin as Stiles laid his mouth over the base of Derek’s neck with a low, possessive growl.

Derek's stomach clenched and he moaned as he came instantly at the feel of Stiles' fangs against his throat, his dick shooting onto Stiles' abs. His ass gripped Stiles' cock so tight it was painful, but the pressure mixed with the pleasure had him wild for more, not allowing the pace of his hips to slow.

Stiles groaned underneath him, hips thrusting up against Derek’s as Stiles’ jaw closed around Derek’s neck, fangs sinking into smooth flesh. Stiles tensed and clung to Derek as he came, claws digging into the flesh of Derek’s ass as he held him in his fangs with his claim.

Feeling completely overloaded with sensation, Derek fought the howl that wanted to tear its way out of his throat. The dual sensation of fangs in his neck and claws in his ass, coupled with Stiles’ cock pulsing and emptying inside him had his dick twitching and spurting more come. For an endless moment, they hung there, both lost in their own pleasure, before Derek’s breath came out of him in a whoosh and he panted, clutching desperately at Stiles’ shoulders, slowing his hips to a stop.

Stiles licked and sucked at the healing bite on Derek's neck, one hand having moved from Derek's ass to his back, holding him close. "You okay?" He asked in a whisper against Derek's skin.

“I’m okay,” Derek breathed. “It’s just...that was…” He found himself at a loss for words. Stiles’ cock twitched again inside him and Derek groaned. “Very good.” He rubbed himself against Stiles’ neck, pressing their bodies together and smearing his come over both their stomachs.

Stiles wrapped both of his arms around Derek, nearly crushing Derek against his body. “Good,” he said softly and placed a kiss over the faded mark on Derek’s neck, then nuzzled against him. Stiles sighed and smiled against Derek’s skin.

“What about you?” Derek asked, feeling unaccountably shy. “Was that… I mean. Did you like it?”

Stiles turned to nose at Derek’s cheek until Derek turned. Stiles kissed him tenderly, smiling at Derek when they parted. “I loved it. I mean, if you couldn't tell,” he said, teasingly lightly with a roll of his hips.

Derek huffed with laughter and squeezed himself around Stiles teasingly. It just made him moan again. He reached around with one hand and felt where his rim was stretched around Stiles, letting his fingers play along the base of Stiles’ shaft and down to his balls. Gently grasping, Derek held Stiles still and pulled off of his cock, dragging them down to a lying position and nuzzling his lips to Stiles’ jaw. “I was hoping you had,” he said.

Stiles snuggled up against Derek and wrapped an arm around him, pulling him flush against him. “Why would you think I wouldn't?” he asked gently, stroking down up and down Derek’s back.

“Well, I just didn’t know if I’d be any good at it. Make it good for you.” Derek shrugged then admitted, “I was nervous.” He shivered a bit as Stiles’ fingers hit a sensitive spot. “It’s a bit silly, I know.” He didn’t know why he’d been so nervous. With how long they’d been together, they’ve always been able to read each other’s body with ease.

“Me, too,” Stiles confessed. “I know we said we were nervous before, but I know what you mean. I wasn't sure I’d be any good at it either, cause, you know… it’s not something that’s… normal.” Stiles placed a kiss on Derek’s shoulder. “But I enjoyed all of it.”

“What is normal, really,” Derek said. “I’m fine with being abnormal if it means we can both enjoy this.” Again, he thought of how lucky he was to have found Stiles... someone he could trust with the deepest parts of himself. He could feel Stiles’ come leaking out of him, the faintest sting as the teeth and claw marks healed away and all of it felt right to him. Not something that should be avoided or thought of as unusual. “I love you and I loved this.” He tugged Stiles closer and let his eyes drift closed, just breathing and enjoying their mingled scents.

“I love you too,” Stiles replied, barely above a whisper as he snuggled in closer. Stiles’ hand drifted down to press between Derek’s cheeks, lightly feathering his fingers across Derek’s leaking hole. “Maybe… maybe we can do this more often.”

Derek heart beat a little faster at both Stiles’ touch and his words. “I’d like that,” he murmured back. He let his eyes drift closed, not concerned at the moment about getting cleaned up, especially if it meant letting go of Stiles. Sated and content, Derek let himself drift off to sleep in the warmth of Stiles’ arms.


End file.
